What Comes In Between
by BeBraveLive4Me
Summary: It's a super random fanfic, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways! Be ready for an awesome surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Storming out of the building, all she could feel was her emotions on overload. By then, she couldn't decipher sadness from anger or happiness from anxiety. Her thoughts and feelings were so jumbled that she had to escape. Only a little bit further and she'd be in her car, ready to speed away.

He grabbed her arm, a few feet away from her car. He looked her in the eye and hesitated to speak. When the words finally came out, he muttered, "We can't be together, okay? That's just not how it works."

Tears forming in her eyes, she tried her hardest not to break. "Why not?" she asked as she fought back tears. "I just… I don't understand how you can be with me one minute, then pushing me away the next."

Wiping away the single tear from her eye, he replied simply, "Because."

"Because?" she questioned with a touch of bitterness. "That's all you're gonna give me?" She spun around in his arms, trying to get away and hide the pain in her eyes. She breathed deeply in frustration.

He whispered into her ear, trying to break it to her gently. "There's nothing else I can give you… Nothing."

Flying back around to face him, she bit back, "So you're going to end our relationship just 'because'?"

"No." He could see the pain in her eyes and looked down. He couldn't stand saying these things, but he had to do it for her own good. "I can't end something that never started."

Shocked, she asked quietly, "You're honestly telling me we never had anything?"

Clenching his jaw, he swallowed the truth. "Yes."

She took in the last breath he exhaled. In a moment of perplexity, she pushed him away as hard as she could. Her sadness quickly flashed to anger. "Then you're a liar," she spoke as she pushed her way out of his arms and started back towards her car.

He went after her and called, "Wait, I—"

Not being able to take his lies anymore, she continued to stomp off. "You can't deny everything we did. Everything we had," she muttered with occasional glances back at him.

"Yes I can," he said coldly as he stopped chasing her.

She spun around and laid a finger on his chest. "Then you really are a heartless son of a—"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" he retorted. He stood still long enough to let his emotions show and spoke enough words to hear the pain in his voice. "I'm trying to be the strong on here, and you're just making it harder than it has to be."

Giving him a look of disbelief, she questioned, "How are you being strong? And please explain to me how I'm the one making it hard!"

"Because I love someone else!" he exclaimed in exhaustion.

Her heart sunk in her chest. It was a truth that she had been avoiding for a while, but when he said it aloud, it hit her hard. She could only let out a slight sigh and muttered, "You…"

He sniffled back a little and finished, "Jude."

"Jude…" she repeated, nodding her head. "I almost—"

"Forgot?" He blinked back a few tears and confessed, "Same here."

Not able to look him in the eye, she watched her feet as she stuttered. "I just— I didn't—"

Clearing his throat, he put a gentle hand under her chin to raise her head. He looked her in the eye and stated, "She's the one. I-I've loved her since we were five, maybe even younger. Everything we've been through, we went through it together. Hell, her life is my life." He clenched his jaw, trying to hold it all. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Sadie said as she turned and sprinted to her car.

Jamie's hands flew to his head in regret. He hurt a girl that meant the world to him because her sister was on his mind. Jamie had no idea he could ever feel so much for Sadie, and Sadie never knew she could care about Jamie to that degree. With Jude in between them, they'd never know if it would've ever grown to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie drove down the street a few blocks and pulled over. Her tears were falling so hard she could only see a blur. Her body shook as she panted, trying to get a grip on herself. She never thought she could feel so much, and for the boy-next-door, no less. Both her head and her heart were aching.

Hearing a knock on her window, she wiped away the tears she could, her cheeks still stained. She rolled down the window a touch, just enough to pass words. "What?"

Bending down, Tommy let his eyes peer through the crack. "Are you okay? I was driving past and saw you pulled over."

When she realized it was Tommy outside her car, she sniffled back and wiped her face again. Sadie continued to roll down the window. "I'm fine."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I thought you were having car problems… Now I can tell your problems obviously aren't because of your car…"

She hated the way he could read her.

Sadie leaned back in her seat and looked up at a concerned Tommy. "Well, thanks for noticing…"

Taking the hint, Tommy started to turn away. He stopped and quickly went around Sadie's car and climbed inside. He kept his gaze directly ahead and sighed. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"Can it still mean I don't want to talk to you?" Sadie questioned. She noticed the hurt look in his eyes that only made her feel worse. "Look, I'm sorry… This just isn't something you talk about with you ex."

Understanding, Tommy nodded. He turned to her direction and looked her dead in the eye. "Is it something you can talk to a friend about?"

A moment of weakness, tears slipped Sadie's eyes. "Why do things have to be so confusing? Who I can and can't talk to, who I can and can't fall for, who I can and can't be with…" The tears got the best of Sadie as she couldn't manage to say much more.

"Hey…" Tommy exhaled as he took Sadie into his arms. He tried comforting her to the best of his abilities, but her pain was obviously unbearable.

Sprinting down the sidewalks and across streets, Jamie finally spotted the lime gree Beatle. He started to slow his pace as he approached. Jamie was out of breath and exhausted, but he couldn't leave things the way he did. He cared too much about Sadie to have things end like that.

Jamie took a deep breath as he opened the door to see Tommy in the seat. Both of them looked up at him in shock, and he stared back. His panting became angry as he muttered, "Misery loves company."

"Jamie!" Sadie shouted after him as he slammed the door shut. She tightly gripped the steering wheel, her hands turning red. She let go after a minute to rub the frustration out of her forehead. "Damn it."

Tommy flashed looks between Sadie and Jamie storming off. He scratched the back of his head and asked softly, "This is about Andrews?"

Blinking away a few more tears, Sadie stated, "I can't always be hung up on you."

"That's not what I mean…" Tommy said as he shook his head. "I just... I would've never imagined you two together."

Sniffling, Sadie replied, "Well, we're not together."

Tommy nodded his head as he commented, "But you wanna be."

"No," Sadie answered quickly and calmly. She continued, "I want a guy that has no ties with Jude Harrison. I want a guy that'll put me before my sister. I don't wanna be the poor man's Jude."

"Why do I feel like that wasn't just directed towards Jamie?" Tommy inquired.

Sadie sighed and tapped on the bottom of her steering wheel. "Because it wasn't."

Tommy nodded once again. He grabbed Sadie's hand and gave it a kiss. He looked into her eyes in an almost apologetic way before he got out of her car. Tommy made his way across the street and jumped back into his Viper.

They headed in separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Glumly, Sadie drove back to her house. She had mixed emotions about both Tommy and Jamie as she drove. Her situation with both of them was confusing, to say the least. And when thinking about them, she definitely liked to say the least.

A while back, Sadie told herself not to care about Tom Quincy anymore. They had a budding romance between them. But, on the night of Jude's last performance before going on tour, she learned about a kiss Tommy and Jude shared. Truthfully, Sadie could see the connection they had, and just couldn't deny it anymore. She had to protect her own heart. When she ran away from that night, and Tommy never went after her, she knew that the magic of their fling was over.

And then there was Jamie. She had known Jamie as long as she could remember. He was always that dorky kid next door and Jude's best friend. And even though he was sometimes a pest, too nerdy for his own good, and/or a little brother type, Sadie always knew the good he was capable of. Somewhere inside, Sadie always felt the presence of something more, ready to come out. And now that it was out, and it has touched her in the best way possible, her heart only broke a little more.

Blinking away the last of her tears, Sadie pulled into her driveway. She parked the car and turned off the ignition with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, Sadie stayed seated in her car for a moment, just trying to collect her thoughts. She opened the door and stepped out, still completely muddled. Sadie took slow steps up to her house, only to find Jamie seated on her doorstep.

His head hung low with his hands joined together as fists. He sniffled slightly, staring down at the ground. Timidly, he stated, "I guess you move on quick."

Sadie scoffed at the statement and cocked her head in an irritated fashion. "You're kidding me, right?"

Jamie shook his head and looked up at her. "I saw you with Tommy, and I'm not stupid." His puffy eyes stared up into Sadie's, nearly pleading with her to say it wasn't true.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sadie looked away. She tried to hide her want to be held, and held by Jamie. She felt the tears coming back to her and tried her hardest to fight them back. "You're not stupid, Jamie," her voice shook. "You're an idiot!"

Sadie tried to get past him and into her house, but he stood as she walked by. He grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving any further. "I know how you feel about Tommy. If using me was just some way to get him back—"

"Get him back?" Sadie pulled her arm back from his grasp. "I don't want him, Jamie! I want you!"

Calming down, both of them realized what Sadie had really just said. Neither of their feelings had ever been stated so clearly. Saying and hearing those words hit both of them like a ton of bricks. Their feelings were suddenly a reality instead of just a thought or dream. It was all real.

Their hearts racing, Jamie stepped closer to Sadie and pulled her into his arms. He held her as close as he could, one hand resting on the small of her back. He used his other hand to support the back of her neck as he kissed her with as much passion and intensity as he's ever felt. His entire being was with her now, and vice versa.

Sadie wrapped her arms around Jamie, one hand running up and down his back, the other combing her fingers through his hair. She had waited for this moment for so long. It was like they lost all control and thought, only to do what felt so right.

"Rock Star's home…" Jude said as she opened the front door. She started with a smile, only to end in complete shock, disappointment, and pain. She watched her sister and her so-called boyfriend tear her heart into millions of pieces as their lips touched on her doorstep.

Breaking apart, Jamie and Sadie realized what Jude had just witnessed. This was exactly what they were trying to avoid as they ran away from their feelings for each other. They couldn't believe that everything would end like this. It couldn't end like this.

Jamie stepped closer to Jude with a hand outstretched to her, causing her to flinch and back away from the door. "Jude!"

Shaking her head, tears developed in Jude's eyes. She couldn't breath. Everything was falling apart. It was the worse version of a welcome home party she could've ever gotten. "You stay far away from me."

With what she had done, Sadie felt responsible. She brushed past Jamie and closer to Jude. "No, it's not—"

"You too, Sadie!" Jude fired back with more pain in her voice than either of them could take. "The two of you are dead to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie froze in front of the open door. It was her house too, but she didn't feel welcome; the furthest thing from it, actually. "I can't believe that just happened…" Sadie spoke under her breath. She closed her eyes for a minute, hoping that when she opened them, it would've all been a bad dream.

"It did…" Jamie commented coldly. He stared into the house, his heart breaking as he stood there.

His voice brought Sadie back to reality as she opened her eyes. She found the same open door and the same empty feeling in her heart. She wanted to cry or scream or pout, maybe even all of them at the same time. Sadie had so much running through her veins that it hurt every bone in her body. "It was supposed to happen like that."

Running his hands through his hair harshly, Jamie exhaled deeply with his hands resting on the top of his head. "But it did." He let his hands fall to his sides with such lifelessness that it seemed his entire body went limp. He looked upwards towards Jude's window. "We hurt Jude because we were too stupid to stop ourselves."

"Stupid?" Sadie turned to him and realized that he had brushed off their moment of passion. He didn't have any thoughts of her in his mind anymore. As she stared into his eyes, she understood all he was thinking was Jude Harrison. "It was a mistake… It didn't mean anything…" Sadie turned away before the tears slipped her eyes.

Feeling the pain in her voice, Jamie looked back down at Sadie. He tried his best to remember what was just said in hopes of figuring out what he could do to help. It hit Jamie that Sadie's thoughts weren't just towards Jude, but regret of their kiss. "Sadie, you can't mean that…"

Not bothering to turn back around, Sadie scoffed. "The mistake of all mistakes." She sniffled and went into her house. She turned and started to close the door, letting Jamie see the fresh tears. "Goodbye, Jamie."

She closed the door shut and leaned her back against it. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor in tears. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to keep herself quiet. Sadie knew that she had to fix things with Jude, but she had to clean herself up first. She sniffled and panted, trying to regain her composure. She leaned her head back, trying to fight the tears from coming out. She closed her eyes, imagining when life wasn't so complicated.

On the other side, Jamie felt all his rage developing. He balled his hands into fists and stormed off into the street. He started to cut across the street until the blue Viper came to a screeching halt in front of him.

Tommy parked his car and hopped out quickly. He ran to the front of his car and put a hand on Jamie. "Are you alright? You just came out of nowhere!"

Jamie didn't know what came over him, but he swiftly shoved Tommy away from him. Tommy was forced backwards a few feet, and Jamie just kept on walking. He was in no mood to be reckoned with, and he wanted to leave it at that, but Tommy followed. He continued to ask, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Jamie exclaimed as he spun around to face Tommy. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep in his frustration. He knew that Tommy didn't deserve the punching Jamie would like to do. "I'm not ok! I kissed my girlfriend's sister! And-and then my girlfriend caught us! Then what happens? Suddenly the kiss was a mistake that didn't mean anything!"

Tommy stared blankly at Jamie for a second. He pressed his lips together, thinking of something to say. Truth is, Tommy knew what it was like to be caught between his heart and a hard spot. It was a tough situation and nothing another person said could really help. Most of the time, advice from a friend just did more damage, but Tommy didn't exactly consider Jamie a friend and vice versa. "So what did you feel worse about? Cheating on Jude or getting caught? Did it hurt more when you realized the kiss was a mistake or that it didn't mean anything?"

Looking at Tommy, Jamie hurt even more inside. It was like those questions would make or break him, and he didn't want to know the answers. It was all so complicated that he just wanted to leave all of it behind him. But that would also mean he'd have to leave one of the Harrison's behind.

"Is it Sadie or Jude that's got you so frustrated?" Tommy questioned with a gentle ease in his voice.

Slowly Jamie's tension started to loosen. He looked at Tommy with a pathetic expression on his face. It hurt him to find these answers and make a choice. He sighed as he cooed, "It's Jude…"


	5. Chapter 5

The words stung as they hit Tommy. Even though Tommy didn't want to say this, he had to. His own feelings for Jude had to be put aside if he wanted to truly give good advice, to help someone in need. "Then go after her," Tommy stated. "If Jude's the one you love—"

"No," Jamie interjected as he shook his head. "Not Jude."

Tommy looked at Jamie strangely. "But I thought you said—"

Still shaking his head, Jamie stared into Tommy's eyes. He said, "Jude is the one that's got me frustrated." Jamie looked at Tommy with a sunken heart. "We crossed a line that we can't go back on. I love her more than anything in this world because she's my best friend… But only because she's my best friend."

Nodding, Tommy understood what Jamie had to say. But with his experience, he also knew something else. "Well, as your best friend, she should understand."

"Exactly!" Jamie exclaimed as he started to pace the ground. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. She should see how I feel or at least understand—But at the same time, I was a complete ass to her and I don't blame her for never wanting to forgive me… But I can't just stop wanting Sadie… I love Sadie."

Standing there with Tommy, Jamie exhaled deeply. He had never said those words so freely before. He understood his feelings better than before and he knew what he had to do. He needed to get Sadie back in his life. Jamie flashed glances between Tommy and the Harrison house, trying to think of what to do to salvage his best friend and his love.

Tommy tried reading into Jamie, but he knew he didn't know him well enough to guess what was happening in his head or his heart. "So what are you going to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie took a deep breath, staring out at the open road. He turned back to look at Tommy. "Sorry, man," Jamie said as he started walking away. "I need to get Sadie back." He started to pick up the pace and made his way to Tommy's Viper. He hopped in quickly and slammed the door shut. Like a lead foot on the gas, Jamie sped down the street and zoomed out of the neighborhood.

In complete shock, Tommy watched his precious car drive away in the hands of a lovesick teenager. Tommy was happy that he could lend a hand, but he had never thought his help in this twisted love triangle would go so far. He knew one thing for sure: he was going to kill Jamie for that move.

Tommy swallowed hard and clenched his jaw as he stepped towards the Harrison house. Not knowing what Jamie had up his sleeve, Tommy might be stranded for a little while. He reached the front door and knocked three times. He stood for a moment without any response and knocked again.

"Go away!" Sadie screamed past her tears. She was in no mood to deal with anyone else while she could hardly take care of herself at this point. She needed to talk to Jude, but she couldn't get part her own pain.

Tommy heard Sadie's cry and the muffled groans of sadness through the door. He shook his head with sympathy as he slowly pushed the door open with difficulty. He got the door open far enough to peek his head in and realize why it was so hard to move. "Sadie…" he muttered softly as he slipped through the cracked door.

Sadie was pushed a little closer to the staircase as the door moved her. She glanced upwards towards Tommy. "Didn't you hear me?" she hollered back. "I said go away!"

Shaking his head, Tommy leaned down to Sadie. He wiped away her tears with his hands, trying to make things better. But at the same time, Tommy knew his efforts wouldn't do much when heartache was cause. He knew that firsthand. Tommy sighed and took a seat next to Sadie on the floor. "I'm not going away with you like this."

Turning her head, Sadie tried to look away. She hated being seen like this almost as much as feeling like this. "I'm fine, Tommy," she lied. Her voice cracked, already low and scratchy from her emotional exhaustion. "I-I just broke my sister's he-heart… And-and my own… But I'm fine!"

Taking a deep breath, Tommy stayed still in his place. He said he wasn't going to leave her, and he meant it, no matter how much she protested or pushed him away. "Why would you break your own heart?" Tommy asked.

Sadie quickly turned back to him and eyed him strangely. Her eyes were so swollen and teary that the glare could hardly be made out, but it was still there. "Because I'm an idiot!" she squealed. Sadie dropped her head into her knees, hugging her legs close to her body.

Tommy put a gentle hand on her back, still wanting to give her support. "Sadie, you're not an idiot," he stated reassuringly.

"You mean falling for Jamie and acting on it wasn't stupid? Knowing that it'd make life so much more complicated, and it'd break Jude… And still doing it anyways isn't dumb?" Sadie bit back with hard tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm no rocket scientist, but that screams 'idiot' to me!"

Shaking his head, Tommy continued stroking her back. "I wouldn't label you an idiot… I'd just say… You're in love."


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie shook her head as the tears feel harder. "Don't... Don't make this into something it's not." The tears poured out, but her eyes were angry. "What we did is not okay."

"People makes mistakes Sadie…" Tommy started in a soft voice. "You guys were just blinded by—"

"Love?" Sadie interjected. "If you say, 'blinded by love' I might have to puke on your cliché."

Tommy took a deep breath and took his hand away from her back. "I'm trying to make things better, Sadie. But you know why I can't? Why nobody can for you?" Tommy made it a point to get into Sadie's face. "Because you push everyone away. You'd be able to be with Jamie. You'd be able to tell your sister how you feel. You'd be able to do whatever you want… You just have to accept your feelings."

Sadie's heart ached with the honesty of his words. And in his steely blue eyes, she could see her own reflection. She saw the mess she was. And as much as Sadie could say she had no control of what happened, she knew otherwise. "You're right, Tommy," she finally confessed after a long silence. "I'm in love with Jamie Andrews."

With a faint smile, Tommy nodded at Sadie. He was happy that he could make both Jamie and Sadie declare their feelings to him, and now they had to own up to each other. Having a good feeling, he asked, "So what are you going to do now."

"Nothing," Sadie replied softly. She slowly rose to her feet, somewhat weak.

Tommy looked up at her strangely, confused by her words. That wasn't exactly the answer he was expecting. He stood up as well and questioned, "What do you mean? You said you loved him."

Sniffling, Sadie nodded. "That's what I said. You told me to accept it and I do." She started to turn away, inching her way towards the stairs.

Quickly grabbing her hand, Tommy pulled Sadie back to him. He looked at her curiously. "Then why aren't you going to do anything?"

"Because Jude's my sister," Sadie answered simply. She shrugged as she looked into Tommy's eyes. She could tell that he didn't understand, or if he did, that he wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. She clarified, "I know how I feel about him, but I just can't do that to Jude." She could see the sadness in his face and she continued, "It's fine. I've got this."

Tommy released Sadie's hand and watched her take a few steps up the stairs. "No you don't, Sadie," Tommy state, hoping to stop her. He could see that his words did have an affect on her and he spoke quietly to her back. "You don't have a choice in who you fall in love with… No one does."

Sadie nodded glumly. "But we do have a choice in who we deny… You know that," Sadie remarked over her shoulder. She then continued up the stairs, one stair at a time, dreading that last step before entering Jude's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie took a deep breath before she knocked softly on Jude's door. There was no reply, but she heard the dull roar of a melody. Sadie knocked again, but the music grew louder. She bit her bottom lip, dreading going into Jude's room.

Opening the door, Sadie peeked her head into the room. She glanced around, but she couldn't seem to spot Jude. She walked deeper into the room, stepping over papers that seemed to be tossed about. The music was blasting so loud that her head began to throb, and the angry words that were being shouted to the beat was just a bunch of nonsense to her ears. There was still no sign of Jude, so Sadie headed to the shelf where Jude's stereo was set.

As she turned the knob, lowering the sound of the music, Jude called out, "Do you have some strange obsession with touching what's mine?"

Startled, Sadie quickly looked down towards Jude's voice. A heartbroken Jude was sitting on the floor, her back against the bottom of her bed and her knees bent up to her chest. Her body was hurled into a ball; her hair was a fiery red mess, and black tears ran down her makeup smeared cheeks. Jude's hand shook, holding handfuls of papers that were ripped out of multiple journals thrown about the room. Just knowing that Sadie caused her sister to be so destroyed broke her heart. Her mistake had caused so much pain, and she had no idea how to fix it.

The music still played quietly as Sadie sat to Jude's side. "I'm sorry, Jude."

"Great," Jude bit back in a low tone. She nodded her head stiffly as she looked up at Sadie with a clenched jaw. "Good to know you're sorry. Because that means the world to me." She stopped nodding to look Sadie dead in the eye. She continued sarcastically, "As long as you're sorry, everything's okay."

Sadie instantly glanced away from Jude's piercing eyes. It was hard enough to apologize or to make her understand how any of this could've happened in the first place. "Jude…" she started.

"Save it!" Jude interjected as she weakly rose to her feet. She tossed the papers harshly to the ground. She crawled over Sadie to reach some more journals on the shelves, trying her best to destroy the paper evidence. "You always do this, Sadie. You turn life into this giant competition and you've always gotta be the winner. You took Tommy, and now you have to have Jamie too?" Ripping out a few more pages of the silver bound journal, Jude threw it loudly to the floor, right to Sadie's side.

Holding herself in a small ball, Sadie replied, "That's not how it is."

"That's how it looks," Jude bit back as she glanced angrily down towards her sister. She reached for more papers to shred loudly before Sadie could get a word out. "And sounds…" Jude continued to tear the papers into pieces quickly and furiously. She suddenly stopped and gasped lightly, looking down to see a large paper cut across her hand. "And pretty much how it feels," she stated in a trance.

Standing up as well, Sadie reached for a tissue on Jude's desk. She placed it into Jude's hand to catch the blood. Hoping this moment of calm tempers would help handle the situation, Sadie hesitated to start. "Tommy and I aren't— And what happened between me and Jamie was different."

Jude rapidly pulled her hand away from Sadie's. She wasn't going to let a little blood or a moment of weakness make things alright again. Not for what Sadie did. "I don't need to know the sleazy details," she remarked with a suggest tone. Jude started to turn away, going to the opposite end of her room. She found herself on her knees, huddling against the wall to find another box of old journals and started tearing again.

"Jude!" Sadie exclaimed, trying to stop her from hurting herself again. Even if it weren't from cuts and scratches, Jude would regret losing all her writings to a moment of anger. She started to explain, "It's not like that. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Maybe he didn't…" Jude admitted. She found a journal that Sadie had given her for her birthday one year. She let it rest in her hand for a moment, thinking about how happy she was to receive that gift. But just as quick as that memory came to her, it faded. From cover to cover, Jude used all her strength to rip the journal in half. "But you did. You always do this, Sadie." Jude looked up and over her shoulder to Sadie. In a bitter, yet quiet manner, Jude cooed, "Always."

Trying to stay strong, Sadie continued to look Jude in the eye. She knew it was hard, but she needed to make amends. Backing down and taking the coward role wouldn't help anyone now. "I'm not trying to take anyone away from you," she replied.

Jude stood up and threw another journal to the ground with a loud thud. She threw her hands into the air with a touch of exhaustion and frustration. "Then how do you explain this!" she exclaimed, staring her sister dead in the eye. "You just couldn't keep your legs closed!" she squealed in question.

"I…" Sadie's jaw dropped at Jude's words, and her eyes fell back to her feet. "I can't believe you just said that." It took Sadie a moment to regain herself and look back up into Jude's equally pained eyes. "I'm not that kind of person, Jude."

Simply shaking her head, Jude calmly replied, "Looks like Harrisons are just full of surprises these days."

Sadie sniffled back the tears rising to the surface again. "Yeah…" she remarked softly in a defeated way. "I guess so."

Jude folded her arms over her chest in a both bored and protective manner. "So are we done here?" she asked in the strongest voice she could find.

"Yeah," Sadie responded with a slight nod. She turned to leave Jude in her room, but stopped at the doorframe. "No."

Turning to face her sister, Jude only saw Sadie's back stopped before exciting the door. She wasn't sure what else there could be to say, or if Sadie had really even said a word. "What?"

Sadie cleared her throat softly and slowly turned back to face her. "I'm sorry, Jude…" Sadie continued to move her head upwards until she found her sister's eyes. She stared hard for a moment before she continued, "I'm sorry that we hurt you, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Jude nodded stiffly, starting to turn away from Sadie. She stated, "Whatev—"

"But I'm not one bit sorry for falling for Jamie," Sadie interjected.

Their eyes met once again, a minute later. Jude had the same look of shock that moment she saw them kissing, but maybe even a little more hurt in this instance. As for Sadie, she never seemed more sure or strong. The two of them had never seen each other in this light, and it hurt like hell for this to be their first time. All Sadie could do was press her lips together and leave Jude's room. She knew that she had to make Jude understand somehow, and if this was the way, to leave Jude with only her words to ponder, then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Jude a moment to react. She quickly stomped out of her room, following Sadie down the hall and to the top of the stairs. "You fell for him?" she exclaimed in disbelief. That one statement had a way of turning her stomach.

Sadie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jude. "Yeah, I did," she stated with ease. She stared into her sister's eyes and could tell that it was killing Jude. Sadie didn't want for things to go this way, but she fell hard for someone she never thought she could care so much about. And when it came to Jude, it was like everything had to equal Sadie being the worst sister ever, almost to the point of where their sisterly relationship was completely one-sided.

"That's bull, Sadie!" Jude quickly bit back. The audacious tone in Sadie's voice was more like a bragging tone to Jude. She could tell that Sadie did care about Jamie, but she felt that there must've been a secret reason behind their passion. "You and I both know you only want him because he was mine!" she finally blurted.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sadie started down the stairs. She couldn't stand that even after telling her sister the truth, things were still so completely misinterpreted. Even if she did do wrong, Sadie was tired of being the scapegoat. She was tired of being in Jude's shadow. All she really wanted was for them to finally be one and the same.

Jude continued to follow Sadie. She picked up the pace as she rapidly stepped down the stairs after her sister. Jude kept right behind Sadie, stating in her ear, "That's right, Sadie. Walk away because you know I'm right. You want him because he's something else you can take!"

"No, Jude," Sadie stated in deep tone as she stopped in the middle of the stairs. She shook her head as she stared at her sister. "I want him because he's real!" she cooed, raising her voice. "He's so much more than I ever expected."

Taking those words like a punch to the stomach, Jude took a deep breath. She rolled her eyes at her sister and threw her hands up in the air in an irritated fashion. "That's because you never gave him the time of day!" she explained.

Sadie licked her lips and avoided Jude's eyes. She knew that she wasn't often the nicest person to Jamie. It was surprising to herself that she finally did give him a chance, and that chance turned into her own admiration for him. No one had expected it, but at the same time, that made Jamie so much more important to Sadie. He was her prime example to never take anything for granted.

Watching her sister in disgust, Jude could tell Sadie was considering her words in her head. Sadie was making Jude so angry. They've had the normal sisterly fights, and they've never really gotten along, but this is a new low for them. Jude just couldn't think of any nice words to say. And an even stronger feeling then that, Jude wanted to make Sadie feel as bad as she was feeling at that moment. She brushed past Sadie, finished the way down the stairs. "You're nothing but a shallow, self-absorbed, egocentric bitch," Jude commented, letting out every negative thought she's had about her sister.

Glumly, Sadie followed her sister's way down. She focused on each step she took, trying her hardest not to cry at those words. She knew that Jude honestly meant those words for Sadie, and even worse, they were true. Sadie could say she's changed as much as she wanted, but no one would ever believe her. That's part of dealing with her past. "I deserve that," Sadie stated as she reached the bottom.

Sitting in the chair next to the sofa, Tommy was listening to their entire conversation. He wasn't purposely eavesdropping, but he had nowhere else to be. Jamie had his car, and Tommy's heart always had him wanting to support the Harrison girls. He was bent over, with his arms resting on his thighs to prop himself up, and his hands locked together. Tommy kept his head down, not to be so obvious to either of the sisters.

"Yeah, you do," Jude instantly replied. She could tell her words got to Sadie, and part of her was proud of that. She had never been able to defeat Sadie before, and it felt good to get such horrible thoughts out. "You deserve a lot worse than that," she continued. "Hell, bottom line, Sadie? You don't deserve him."

Finally getting tot her, Sadie sniffled back. She'd admit that she stabbed her sister in the back. She'd admit that she didn't treat Jamie right earlier. And she'd definitely admit that she had feelings for Jamie, but she couldn't say she didn't deserve him. Sadie just couldn't give up hope. She inquired calmly, "Anything else you want to say to me?"

Jude gazed at a Sadie on the verge of tears. "It's never going to work," Jude stated with a straight face.

Tears finally broke and streamed down Sadie's cheeks slowly. She started to nod with her lips pressed together. "Maybe not," she confessed. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away with one strong brush over her cheeks. Sadie sniffled again and smiled faintly. "But we won't know until we try."

"Why?" Jude questioned outrageously. She had thought that she had finally gotten through to her sister. Jude thought that Sadie was finally realizing that she wasn't after Jamie, just another trophy. "Why try when you know it's gonna fail?" she asked with a bitter undertone.

Sadie stared down at the ground, trying to avoid her sister's eyes from making her emotions even harder to control. At that moment, she could tell that there was nothing for her to lose. There was something that Jude couldn't hear or understand about her relationship with Jamie. Finally, Sadie was able to look back up into Jude's fierce eyes. "He loves me… And I love him."

Jude's heart thumped hard in her chest. It was just another moment where neither sister could understand each other. "You're gonna end up alone, Sadie," Jude stated, giving her another chance to understand. "Jamie is going to come running back to me when

this is all over. He's always going to be my best friend." Jude crossed her arms over her chest and took a small step closer to Sadie. She kept her voice quiet, but still bold enough to be strong. She remarked, "But you have never and will never be my sister," before turning her back to Sadie.

The tears rose back up to Sadie's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I'm risking a lot then, aren't I..?" she asked.

Still facing away from Sadie, Jude spotted Tommy in the chair. She didn't bother to face Sadie as she stated, "I think I've made it clear how I feel." And as she let those words slip out, Tommy looked up, meeting Jude's eyes.

Seeing Tommy's penetrating eyes, and hearing Jude's words, Sadie remembered all that she had been put through that day. She has had her heart jerked back and forth repeatedly and still had nothing to show for it. "Then you should know," Sadie started as she walked around Jude too look her in the eye. "All that I'm risking..?" Sadie swallowed hard, fearing the rest of what she had to say. "For Jamie, it's worth it."


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie turned to look at Tommy. She smiled faintly and gave him a thanking look. Even though most of their conversation was him trying to help her, and her being negative towards the world, Sadie understood now. He did help her figure some things out, and she now knew what she needed to do. After a subtle nod to him, Sadie turned and headed out the door.

Tommy stood and approached Jude. He gently brought his hand to her arm, tapping her so she'd turn around. "Hey," he cooed softly.

Turning to face him, Jude found her way into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tight. She was such a complete mess, that Tommy's support was what she really needed. "Did that really just happen?" she cried into his shoulder.

Holding her tight, Tommy pressed his lips against the top of her head. He stroked Jude's back, hoping he could calm her. The situation wasn't a familiar one, especially since it danced around Sadie and Jamie. All he could manage to say was, "I'm kinda trying to figure that out myself…"

Jude pulled away slightly to look up at Tommy. "You think they really love each other..?" she asked hesitantly with watery eyes.

Even though Tommy didn't felt Jude wasn't ready to hear it, he couldn't exactly deny the truth either. Trying to be gentle, Tommy continued to stroke Jude's locks as he looked her in the eye and whispered, "I know it."

Sniffling, Jude repeatedly shook her head. She completely removed herself from Tommy's grasp and turned away from him with her lips pressed together. "She's supposed to be my sister!" Jude exclaimed, focused on all the backstabbing that had taken place.

Tommy let his arms fall to his side. He watched Jude stomp off and start to pace the length of the hallway. "She is," he stated in reply to Jude.

"He's supposed to be my best friend!" Jude added as she turned to pace the other direction.

Taking a step forward to cut Jude's path off, Tommy remarked, "He is."

Jude shook her head and finally let her eyes meet Tommy's again. "How could they do that to me then?" Jude questioned, more hurt than ever.

Tommy swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He could see into Jude's crystal blue eyes that her heart was pained as she spoke. He hated to make the situation worse, but lies would only do more damage in the end. "They fell in love, Jude," he explained. He gave her sympathetic eyes and took her hand into his own. "You know how powerful that can be."

"But he was mine," Jude stated as she pulled away from Tommy. She glumly strolled into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. "He was my boyfriend."

Nodding, Tommy understood what was going on through Jude's head. At the same time, Tommy could see something that Jude was failing to realize. "The first time you said 'best friend'," Tommy commented. He started towards the couch as well, but sat across from Jude on the coffee table. "You're angry that he cheated on you, and with your sister no less." He took her hand once more, hoping this time, she would just look into his eyes and not run away. "But what you're really afraid of is losing your best friend to your sister and vice versa."

Jude bit her bottom lip and shook her head, obviously holding back tears. "It hurts a lot more than that, Tommy."

"And it should," Tommy stated. He started to rub the top of her hand with his thumb, reminding her that they were connected, and he was there to support her. "That's what makes it all real. But it won't hurt forever."

Looking down timidly, Jude stared at their joined hands for a moment. Her mind somewhat distant, she didn't put much more thought to it. She simply looked back up at Tommy. "Before I left, Jamie wanted to be with me and Sadie wanted to be with you," she recapped. With a shrug and a sniffle, she added, "It all turned around on us."

Tommy shook his head at Jude, still feeling that she failed to see the big picture. "For once, this is about you, or me, or whatever drama we can make." He watched as her eyes grew big in shock. He had finally gotten her to see the point of all of this as he reaffirmed, "It's about them."

Jude left a few stray tears slip from her eyes. "I just…" Frustrated, Jude shook her head and blurted, "I don't know." She closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. Once she was finally able to control her tears, she opened her eyes back up and stated, "I can't believe they'd do this to me."

"Then don't," Tommy said simply. He raised his free hand to Jude's cheek and wiped away the last of her tears. "They did it for each other."

Staring into Tommy's eyes, Jude felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know what made that happen, or how, but it did. Some part of her was screaming that things would be alright, but she still wasn't completely sure. Jude leaned forwards slightly, closer to Tommy, and whispered, "And where does that leave me?"

"With me," Tommy replied with a grin.

For a moment, neither of them said a thing. They merely gazed upon each other, not so much hurt or confused. Neither of them are as much apart, nor involved in the real love story. Even if Tommy and Jude share a love that is pure and true, they are just a smaller line on a larger scale.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HEY EVERYONE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I OWE PROPS TO MUSIC88 FOR THIS CHAPTER. WE'VE WORKED TOGETHER ON FANFICS BEFORE, AND I TOTALLY BORROWED HER FORMAT/STYLE FOR PART OF THIS CHAPTER. I'D ALSO LIKE TO NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN "LOVE SHOULD BE A CRIME" (PERFORMED BY O-TOWN) IN ANY WAY. SO THANK YOU, AND ENJOY!!!_

Sadie pounded hard against Jamie's front door, but there was no answer. She knew it'd be too easy if he was just waiting at home. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, and her mind was running a million miles per minute. She thought about how much she cared for him, how much she wanted him, and all those words that were left unsaid. All she wanted was to tell him those things and have her Jamie back. Sadie desperately needed to find him.

"Where are you, Jamie?" Sadie quietly muttered to herself as she backed away from his door. She took slow steps back to her home, but picked up the pace to her driveway and scurried to her car. Sadie had a good idea of where to find Jamie and hopped into the driver's seat. Before she could completely buckle her seatbelt, she was on the gas and halfway down the street.

Taking a sharp turn, Sadie nearly flung herself into the car door. She scared herself at first, but she wouldn't slow down. She couldn't slow down. All her mind was set to do was to find Jamie. Her thoughts were only Jamie Andrews.

She pressed her food down a little heavier. Zooming past numerous cars, Sadie wished she could be at her destination instantly. She had a guy feeling he'd be there, but if not, she wanted to rapidly appear at the next spot he might be. She needed to be fast, and on her way if she was going to win him back.

The destination she had in mind was very familiar to her. It was familiar to them. It was the place they had their first date, even if neither of them considered it a date at the time. It was the place that they continuously met by "accident". It was the place where they realized that they didn't hate each other, or like each other, but felt more than either one could ever imagine. It was a small family owned café and bakery where they could be themselves. It was where they could be together without anyone else judging them. No one else they knew went to that place, and it was theirs to share alone.

On sixty miles per hour, Sadie pulled out into the intersection for yet another sharp turn. Little did Sadie know, her light was red and a semi truck was heading her way. Just before completing her left-hand turn, the semi smashed into the rear of Sadie's Beetle. The force, and her speed, was enough to send Sadie's car flying until it flipped over onto its side.

Sadie's head banged hard against the driver's side window before it hit the pavement and shattered, leaving her unconscious. She laid face down in the tiny pieces of broken glass, her seat belt still on, and a giant, bloody cut across her forehead. Her blonde hair was thrown about in a mess, random strands tainted with her fresh blood.

The airbags had failed to inflate, not that they would've helped much. Her car immediately shut down, virtually totaled from the crash. The one thing that seemed to be in perfect condition still was her radio. The horrific blast of the accident, the silence that lies inside Sadie, and the soft purring of a song's melody filled the intersection within seconds of each other.

People started to congregate around the scene. Some had parked their cars and gotten out as witnesses, others gathered from the sidewalks. They all slowly approached, cautiously, but didn't dare get too close to the damage. Some could hardly even make out anyone in the car. All that could really be seen was her messy blonde locks.

But one person leaped from his car and knew exactly who was inside. He raced to her side, pushing his way through the crowd. "Sadie!" he exclaimed in terror and worry. "Sadie!"

Approaching the front of the car, Jamie looked into the windshield and saw her helpless body. The sheer thought of her lifeless body lying in rubble filled Jamie with heartache. He bit his lip and grew angry at the people standing aside and watching. "Someone call an ambulance!" he demanded in a shout.

He continued towards her, not giving a damn if being near the car was dangerous. If there was a chance if was going to explode, he was going to get Sadie out of there first. He yanked hard at the passenger's door facing upwards, but the impact had smashed it in well. The door wouldn't budge for the life of him, and Jamie's chest grew tighter then he ever thought possible. He backed away from the car a few feet, trying to find another way to get her out.

Jamie heard the soft hum of a familiar song.

_Words like love and happiness  
Never seem to stand up baby  
When you put them to the test, yeah_

He glanced all around, trying to find the source of the noise, and noticed the moon roof to Sadie's bug cracked open slightly. He reached down and slipped his fingers into the crack. He tugged at the roof, hoping he could get it open enough to reach Sadie. He jerked it back and forth with all his strength, praying that he would make it. Seconds without it budging, Jamie began kicking and pulling in a frantic matter, tears finally streaming from his eyes. "Damn it!" he shouted as the panel finally ruptured from its frame.

_You say that you're a poet  
That your life's a work of art  
But you can't play love by numbers baby  
You gotta play it all by heart_

Tossing it aside, Jamie leaned down and crawled into the car. "Sadie," he whispered softly to her, brushing her hair off of her face. He saw her eyes crack open and focus on his, but she said nothing.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
It happens all the time  
How you play me, play me, play me  
Playing with my mind  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
You're making me go crazy  
And if you call that love  
Then love should be a crime_

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Jamie started to crawl back out of the car. "It'll be alright," Jamie cooed, trying not to break down. "I've got you."

_Honesty  
Bites the dust  
Every time I hear you saying  
That love is never lust yeah_

He used all his strength to lift her up as he pulled her out of the roof. Jamie didn't want to make the damage worse, especially with the splinters of glass everywhere. Really, he was just glad to have her out of there.

_Did you read it in a book?  
Did you see it in a magazine ?  
Do you think that I'm some new age fool?  
Do you think I'm so naive?_

Picking Sadie up into his arms, Jamie carried her off, a few feet away from the accident. He set her back down on the ground gently, but held her head up for support. "Sadie," he called out again, hoping this time she'd reply.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
It happens all the time  
How you play me, play me, play me  
Playing with my mind  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
You're making me go crazy  
And if you call that love  
Then love should be a crime_

Sadie's blue eyes continued to blankly stare up into Jamie's eyes. Her heart was beating hard, yet slow, in her chest. She wanted to be able to wrap her arms around him and scream "I love you," but she couldn't.

_Love should be a crime  
You and me  
Suddenly  
We got nothing to say  
But the words get in the way_

She was staring to get tired. And she was staring to get cold. And with each second that passed, her eyelids grew heavier.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
It happens all the time  
How you play me, play me, play me  
Playing with my mind_

"Sadie!" Jamie exclaimed with a crack of his voice.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
You're making me go crazy  
And if you call that love  
Then all it was  
Was a pocketful of nothing  
But a suicidal gun_

He held her close to him and rocked her body to the music.

_If you call that love_

His heart broke as the words to the song were drowned out as he heard the ambulance's dull roar grow louder. They were almost there, but maybe too late.

_Then love should be a crime_


	12. Chapter 12

Racing into the hospital, Jude spotted Jamie sitting off to the side. "What happened?" she exclaimed, out of breath and obviously flustered.

Jamie's head was cradled in his hands, one of his legs shaking like crazy against the hospital floor. He sniffled back and looked up at Jude with tear stained cheeks. "It was a car accident..." He struggled to catch his breath, his bottom lip trembling. Noticing that Tommy stood with Jude as well, Jamie looked back down into his lap. His ice cold hands were locked together, hiding the tiny splashes on blood on his palms. "She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" Jude repeated, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. The last time she had seen Sadie, they were fighting over Jamie, and now this. It was like the day from sci-fi hell, and Jude just couldn't get out of it.

Tommy stared at Jamie, glancing around the hospital for a sign of Sadie. All the nurses and doctors were rushing around, running in and out of rooms. He couldn't figure out where she was or what was really happening. "Is she going to be alright?" he questioned, hoping that Jamie knew something.

"No one knows," Jamie muttered downwards. He shook his head repeatedly, trying to keep it all in.

The tears broke from Jamie's eyes once more, but not quietly. He wept into his own hands at a loss of control over his emotions. All he could feel was mass amounts of built up guilt and regrets. He should've never fallen for Sadie, or she would be safe at home right now. He should've never fallen for Jude, or he could be with Sadie at this point. It was all a matter of making different decisions, and they wouldn't have to be in the hospital, waiting to see if one of them would live.

Seeing that her friend was completely heartbroken, Jude sat down to his side. She put her hand on Jamie's back, trying to comfort him. She had never seen him like this before, and it tore her apart inside. Jude swallowed hard, realizing that she didn't just have to worry about her sister in this situation, but her best friend as well. "She'll be alright, Jamie," Jude stated, trying to convince herself as well. "We all know Sadie's tough," she added.

Nearly bawling, Jamie turned to face Jude. He could see that both of them were in a hard spot at the moment, but they were able to be friends and support each other. Quickly turning into her arms, Jamie cried into Jude's shoulder. "I love her, Jude," he called out, muffled from talking into Jude's arms. "We never meant to hurt you, but I love her," he stated once more.

Jude held on tight to her friend. She sniffled back her own tears, trying to stay strong for him. It was so hard to see him broken into so many pieces, and knowing that part of it was her fault as well. "Don't even think about that," Jude stated in a soothing voice. Her tears started to fall and her voice cracked. "It's okay if you love her. I do too," she stated, pulling back to look Jamie in the eye.

Both staring into each other's eyes, the tears fell like no other. Still, neither of them were able to be relieved. Jude and Jamie were able to save their friendship, but not over any good terms. The reason that they were able to show their love and strength of friendship was because Sadie was in the hospital. It was true that they needed each other's support, but that wasn't all they needed. They all needed Sadie to make it. They needed Sadie.

"Family of Sadie Harrison?" a doctor called out from a few feet down the hallway.

The two of them lept to their feet, Tommy straightening up and joining them as well. They rushed closer to the doctor, all three with anxious looks on their faces. This news was either going to make or break them, and they needed to know it as soon as possible. Reaching down for each other's hands, Jude and Jamie held on tight to each other. And also lending his comfort, on the other side of Jude, Tommy took her hand softly in his own, squeezing it slightly.

The doctor stared at the three of them for a moment. They looked so young to him, but he understood that love doesn't have an age. If they cared enough about the young lady to be so frantic and look so distressed, then they deserved to know her condition. "She's stable and in her room now. Her lungs colapsed and she fractured two ribs and had a mild concussion, but she'll survive. We're just waiting for her to wake up now."

Jamie, Jude, and Tommy let out sighs of relief. Even though Sadie wasn't awake and wasn't unharmed, she was still going to be there in the morning. A few more tears were shed as well, but more out of joy than anything else.

Giving them a moment to celebrate, the doctor watched them. He went through this process every day, some with good news, and some with bad, but he never got tired of seeing the good news be shared between loving people. "She can take visitors, one at a time," the doctor stated, pointing to her room. He gave the three of them a slight grin before turning away with a clipboard in hand, on to his next patient.

"Go ahead," Jude stated softly to Jamie. She looked up at him for a moment, sniffling back her tears. "She'll want to see you first."

Jamie nodded shyly, taking another minute to wipe away his tears and regain himself. He smiled faintly at Jude and Tommy, thanking both of them for letting him be the one to go in first. And taking yet another extra moment, he shared a smile with just Jude. He was glad that she understood his relationship with Sadie. Even though it started off in the worst way possible, she came around to the idea, and their hearts might just be free to love now.


End file.
